


Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted robbery, Fetts as police officers, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Podfic Welcome, Rex Being a Badass, Whump, Whumptober 2020, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: The man loosens his arm and Tup wheezes, greedily sucking in air. He meets Fives’ concerned gaze through blurry eyes, fresh tears clouding his vision.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5385 | Tup & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Jango Fett, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #3: My way or the highway - Held at Gunpoint  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!
> 
> Jango, Cody, and Rex are police officers. Fives is about 17, Tup 14. They’re all Fetts
> 
> Title from Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody”

"Give me all your money or I'll shoot the kid!" Tup gasps as the gun barrel digs harder into his head. More tears fall as his attacker shakes him roughly.

"Okay! Okay, easy. I'm getting it." Fives’ face is ashen as he slowly complies. The cash register opens with a quiet ding, unnervingly loud in the tense silence. Fives reaches to grab a bag but flinches as the gunman moves.

"What are you doing? I said to give me the money!" His angry words cause him to tighten the arm around Tup's throat. Tup wheezes, face slowly turning red.

"I was getting a bag to put the money in," Fives stutters, eyes wide.

"Fine. Make it quick!" The man loosens his arm and Tup greedily sucks in air. He meets FIves’ concerned gaze through blurry eyes, fresh tears clouding his vision.

Fives grabs a bag and quickly loads up the cash. Once finished he looks to the gunman. "Now what?" He asks, voice wavering.

"Tie it shut and place it on the counter. Then back away." Fives complies with his gruff commands. It takes him two tries to tie the bag, his hands are shaking so badly. He steps back with his hands raised, instinctively retreating further when the man waves his gun.

Tup stumbles as the man drags him to the counter. The man grabs the money, pushes Tup away, turns -

And walks right into Rex's fist.

The man crumples, gun falling from lax fingers. Rex kicks the gun away, then pins the man. He wrestles his arms behind his back and cuffs him, glad he is still in his uniform. Satisfied the criminal is secure, he immediately turns to Tup. Fives is holding their sobbing younger brother, tears shining in his eyes.

"Hey, I've got you. You're both safe now," Rex murmurs, wrapping them in a hug. "You're safe.”

The slamming of doors draws Rex's attention to the arriving police officers. Jango and Cody lead the charge. His father and older brother have matching expressions of fear and worry.

"Boys?" Jango's voice rouses Tup, who throws himself into his father's arms. Jango holds him tight, holding out an arm for Fives when he sees him watching. Cody moves to Rex, pulling him into his side. They watch as officers haul the cuffed gunman away. 

"They're going to be okay, Rex.” Cody says softly. Rex exhales shakily. The shock and alarm at seeing Tup held at gunpoint through the store window had skyrocketed his heartbeat. As the adrenaline rush fades, he leans more heavily into Cody's side. Cody presses a kiss into Rex’s hair.

"You did good Rex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
